Harry Potter and the Grey Army
by TheSilverboar
Summary: After the battle of the Department of Mysteries Harry losses all faith in Dumbledore and become neither Light nor Dark but Grey. Warning: will contain Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Wills, lettters, blood** **tests,**** and other notices**

Harry Potter and the Gray Army

Chapter 1

"I know how you are feeling Harry." Dumbledore said sitting in his chair. Anger suddenly filled Harry, mingling with his grief to create a white hot fury.

"No you don't you old bastard." Harry growled causing a gasp to come from several of the portraits, "It's your fault that Sirius and Percy are dead!"

-Flashback-

The sound of floos filled the air as Cornelius Fudge, Percy Weasley, and several aurors entered the atrium. Snarling Voldemort used a summoning charm on Ron and put his wand to the ginger teen's throat, "One step and he dies!" he yelled.

The silence was tangible until Percy yelled "Not my brother you snake-faced bastard!" and swung his wand in a cutting motion at Voldemort who looked surprised as it opened a gash in his cheek.

With a sickening smile Voldemort shoved Ron aside and said "Very well boy. AVADA KEDAVERA!" and Percy Weasley fell dead to the floor.

-end flashback-

"No Harry it is not my fault nor is it yours. Only Voldemort is to blame." Dumbledore said without emotion, "Now I believe you are ready to hear the prophecy.".

Dumbledore walked over to his pensieve and prodded the silvery liquid with his wand and a small replica of Professor Trelawny rose up, _'THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES… BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE DARK LORD SHALL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES."_.

"Now Harry." Dumbledore said turning around, "You are going to return to your Aunt and Uncle's for the summer then…" Harry didn't hear anymore as he turned around and stormed out of the office.

-Hogwarts express-

Harry sat alone in his compartment lost in thought. 'How can that old bastard still think I'd be loyal to him?' Harry growled in his head, 'After him leaving me alone to the Dursleys for the last fourteen years, not handling the Sorcerer's Stone situation leaving a group of _eleven-year_ olds to save it, not being able to figure out that Slytherin's beast was a basilisk, not helping Sirius, the tri-wizard tournament, this past year with Umbitch, and not telling me about that damn prophecy.'. A terrifying grin appeared on his face, Dumbledore was in for one hell of a surprise when school started again.

- Number 4 Privet Drive -

Harry lay on his bed Chuckling. His relatives had been quiet the entire ride home after the warning they had received from Mad-Eye and the other Order members. Suddenly Harry heard a tapping noise at his window, looking over he saw a large Tawny owl waiting to be let in. Opening the window the owl flew onto his bed and stuck out his leg for Harry to take the letter he carried. Breaking the Gringotts seal Harry read,

**Greetings Lord Potter,**

**Your presence is requested at the will reading of one Sirius Orion Black at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. This letter shall act as a portkey to take you to Gringotts five minutes before the meeting. Hoping to see you then.**

**Ragnok, Director of Gringotts.**

Harry re-read the letter and nodded to himself. It looked like he would be going to Gringotts tomorrow.

-Next day 9:56 AM-

Harry walked up the marble steps of Gringotts and walked through the two sets of double doors. Walking up to an empty teller, "excuse me," Harry said, "I am here for the will reading of Sirius Black.".

Looking up the Goblin's eyes, "Yes Lord Potter right this way." and Harry was led into an office and took one of the empty seats in front of the desk and nodded to the aged goblin behind it. Over the next couple of minutes five more people came in and took the empty seats. The first two to join him were Professor Lupin and Tonks who sat next to him; the next two were Draco and Narcissa Malfoy who sat as far away from him as possible; and the final person was Professor Dumbledore who looked slightly surprised to see Harry.

"Alright now that everyone is here we may read the will." The old goblin behind the desk said breaking the seal on the document and a glowing replica of Sirius appeared on the parchment.

"_**I Sirius Orion Black Lord of the ancient and most noble house of Black hereby put forth this my last will and testament."**_ He said with an official tone that he had never used in his life before breaking into a familiar grin, _**"Alright now that that legal shit is taken care of we can get on with the will. To the families of Malfoy and Lestrange I leave NOTHING! You are all scum and won't receive so much as a Knut. Oh and before you try to argue I disowned you from the House of Black and reinstated Andromeda and her daughter so GET OUT!" **_he finished this rant by shooting the bird at where he thought the Malfoys to be. _**"Now to Dumbledore I leave one Knut and I curse your name for what you made Harry go through. Now to the important stuff,"**_ he said finally dropping his scowl, _**"To my friend and the last true Marauder leave all my robes, you know you need some know ones, and the five hundred galleons to Remus John Lupin. To my dear little cousin Nymphadora Tonks, ha-ha can't kill me for calling you that now, I also leave a sum of five hundred galleons, my book on all things prank related, and a plea that you train Harry in the noble art of pranking. Now to my godson Harry I leave everything else I have including the title of Lord Black. Live long Harry and when you face Voldemort, give him hell!"**_ and with a final smile the image vanished.

"I object!" Narcissa yelled angrily, "This brat does not deserve the title of Lord Black, it should go to my son Draco.".

Smiling the goblin said "I am sorry Madame but you were disowned by the Black family and as such have lost all eligibility for the title of Lord Black and you can only be reinstated by the current Lord Black. Now I request that you leave so that I may take these four to the Black family vault to receive their inheritance.".

Giving a very un-ladylike huff the two Malfoys stormed out of the office. Following the goblin they took a cart ride deep into the bowels of the bank. Upon opening the vault the goblin reached in and took three things from a small pedestal just inside the door. Handing out the items the goblin said "Mr. Lupin this purse contains your robes and gold. Ms. Tonks yours contains your book and gold. And here is your Knut Mr. Dumbledore, be sure to not spend it all at once.".

Dumbledore gave the goblin a glare but as he turned to walk off Harry called out "Professor could you wait a moment?".

Turning around and beaming with that irritating twinkle in his eye he said "Of course Harry. You no doubt wish to apologize for your behavior at the end of the term. I fully accept your apology and…" he said until Harry raised a hand to silence him.

"No Professor I was actually going to tell you to remove yourself and the order from Grimuald place immediately and make sure Mundungus doesn't steal anything." And with that Harry entered his vault leaving an angry Dumbledore behind. Upon entering the vault Harry gasped in shock. There were mound upon mounds of gold coins, rows of armor and weapons, shelves of books, a dais in the back with the black family ring upon it, and behind the dais was Sirius' motorbike.

"There is the Black family ring Lord Potter." the aged said goblin said.

Turning Harry asked, "Why do you keep calling me Lord?".

The surprised goblin responded, "It clearly states in your parent's will that you would assume the title of Lord Potter and as such become emancipated when you turned fifteen.".

"I've never even heard of my Parent's will!" Harry exclaimed.

The goblin's countenance darkened, "Lord Potter come with me so we may view the copy of the will in your parent's vault. First though place the ring on your finger and I would recommend grabbing the motorbike. Your godfather enchanted it so you can shrink it at will and enchanted it to give you his memories of how to ride it." Harry did so and followed the goblin even deeper into the tunnels. Upon entering the vault he found it much the same as the Black vault only with a few mound of jewels and jewelry and no motorbike. The copy of the will left five hundred galleons apiece to Lupin and Sirius and left the rest to Harry. The bottom also had two stipulations, one being that Harry have a magical blood test to determine what lines he might have authority of, for they had suspicions, as well as to determine if Harry had any innate magical abilities, and that Harry was never to be left in the care of his Aunt and Uncle. It then went into the list of his possible guardians going from Sirius, to the Longbottoms, and then the Greengrass family.

Upon reading this the goblin looked shocked, "We of course knew about your title but none of the rest was handled. That old fool Dumbledore must have been meddling." He reached into his pockets and pulled out a goblet and a roll of parchment. "Lord Potter I need you to put some blood into the goblet so we may do the blood test.".

He handed Harry a knife and Harry made a gash on his palm that healed after a moment. The goblet glowed and the blood turned to writing on the parchment

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Titles: Lord Potter (blood), Lord Black (inheritance), Lord Gryffindor (blood), Lord Slytherin (conquest), Lord Peverell (blood), and Lord Gaunt (Conquest).**

**Innate Magical Abilities: Parsletounge, metamorphamagus, and shadow travel.**

Harry and the old goblin were both dumbstruck. The old goblin sent a message off with another goblin and dragged Harry back to the offices. When he got there he saw a goblin even older than the one helping him sitting behind a desk which had s staff and four signet rings on it.

"Lord Potter I am Director Ragnok. It has come to our attention that you are the Lord of six houses so we brought up the rings for said houses as well as a name staff which can hold the rings as I am sure you do not wish to wear them all." Picking up the staff, which was slightly thicker that his want he felt it heat up and the six rings vanished becoming six seals on the staff.

Bowing to the ancient Goblin Harry said "Thank you Director for your assistance." and was escorted out of Gringotts. Just before he left Harry turned to the goblin who had read the will and asked "How do I do Shadow Travel?".

Smiling the goblin simply said, "Stand in a shadow and will yourself to a location and you will appear in a shadow there.".

"Thank you." Harry said, "Now I have an errand that I need to perform and will be back within the next two hours. Could you make a list of my properties for me to pick up later?". When the goblin nodded Harry stepped into the shadows and vanished. After a moment of total darkness Harry stepped into the light of the Ministry atrium and walked towards the security guard's desk.

When he walked up the guard looked terrified at the sight of him, "What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" he asked hesitantly.

"I need to see the Minister." Harry said simply. Nodding vigorously the guard sent a patronus message down and told Harry to go on and be expected to be searched by a pair of aurors when he got to the office. When Harry entered the wing that held the Minister's office he was met by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks. After a quick search and test to make sure Harry was who he said he was he entered the office and saw Fudge talking to Umbridge.

"You!" she screeched upon seeing him, "What are you doing here you filthy little liar!?".

Giving her his hardest glare Harry said "I am here to speak to the Minister and you are going to leave.".

"Harry my boy." Fudge said nervously, "I am honored that you wish to speak with me but I am sure that whatever you have to say can be said in front of Dolores.".

Thinking for a moment Harry said "Fine but she had better keep quiet." Fudge nodded his acquiesce. "Alright Minister I know that your position is in jeopardy due to the fact that Voldemort has been revealed alive after the year of you denying his existence. I am willing to give a statement that will help you keep your position and gain back the public favor if you would be willing to do a few things for me.".

"And what would those things be?" Fudge asked curiously.

"First I want a license to give me full power to hunt down Voldemort and his Death Eaters without punishment for the act or how I do it and the same for any members of a team that I may or may not assemble for that task. Second I found out that I was supposed to be emancipated at age fifteen so I would like you to make that official so that I can practice magic and train over the holidays. And third I want you to put Umbridge here on trial for her crimes.".

"WHAT!" Umbridge exclaimed, "How dare you, you filthy little…".

"Silence Dolores!" Fudge snapped, "Harry I will gladly accept the first two requests but for the third one I want to know what crimes you are talking about?".

"Besides her attempted use of the cruciatus curse on me she used a quill on me and several others that would write in our own blood as a detention." Harry said in a dark voice.

"You little liar!" Umbridge shrieked again.

Before Fudge could say anything Harry said, "No Umbridge, thanks to know not to tell lies." and held up his scared right hand where the words 'I must not tell lies" were carved into the flesh.

"You used a blood quill on students?!" Fudge exclaimed, "Those are illegal dark objects. AURORS!" he called out and within a moment Tonks and Kingsley burst into the office, "Take Dolores Umbridge into custody. She will stand trial for use of a blood quill on students of Hogwarts and attempted use of the cruciatus curse on Mr. Potter.". Tonks seemed especially happy as she dragged Umbridge out screaming. After she was gone Fudge took an emancipation form out of his desk and signed it and made out a hunting license for Harry against Death Eaters.

Nodding his thanks Harry left, Dumbledore had made too many mistakes in the war. This was his world and he would do what he needed to defend it.

**I apologize about this being taken down before but it apperently broke some guidelines for the site (I am still trying to figure out how) so I have checked the story and am now reposting it and changing the name.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Gray Army

Chapter two

Harry took his new portkey out of Gringotts and landed in an isolated area outside of France. Straddling his motorbike Harry rode the five miles to the veela Community where he had a family house, turns out a Potter married a veela many generations ago and when they were killed shortly afterward they left the house to the Potter family. Pulling to a stop at the gate where a glamoured veela sat to make sure muggles didn't get into what they saw as a gated community Harry said "I've come to claim my family house.".

"Name?" the veela said in a bored voice without looking up.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied smirking as the veela fell out of her seat and opened the gate looking in awe at him. After a few minutes Harry reached his house and parked in his driveway. Upon entering the house he scowled at the amount of dust and grime in the house. "Dobby! Kreacher!" Harry called out and with a pair of cracks one happy and one angry elf appeared.

"Kreacher does not want to be here. Kreacher wants to be with young Master Malfoy. Kreacher…" Kreacher started ranting.

"Kreacher be silent!" Harry yelled and Kreacher quieted immediately, "Kreacher you obey me and only me. You are not to talk to, approach, signal, or communicate in any way with the Malfoys, Lestranges, or any other Death Eater or Death Eater sympathetic family. Now while I'm gone the two of you are going to do start cleaning this house. Kreacher I want you to specifically go bring the Black family heirlooms over here and if Mundungus Fletcher or anyone else stole any of the items then I want you to get them back.", the two elves bowed and got to work with Kreacher significantly happier knowing that Harry wanted to keep the Black heirlooms. Pulling out his second portkey Harry traveled into the Dursley's living room.

"There you are boy!" Vernon Dursley yelled angrily, "Get to work on your chores and don't expect any dinner after you wondering off like that.".

Harry pulled his wand and pointed it at his uncle, "Listen her Uncle and listen well. I am emancipated now and can use magic outside of school. I have come to collect my possessions and then I will leave to move into one of my new houses. If you try to stop me I will render you unconscious.", during this speech Vernon Dursley's face went from purple to red to white startlingly fast. Smirking Harry entered his room and magicked all his possessions into his trunk which he then shrunk and applied a featherweight charm to. Placing the trunk in his pocket he pulled his third portkey and landed outside his house.

" 'arry?" he heard a surprised voice ask before he was bowled over by a little blonde missile.

Looking down he saw Gabrielle Delacour squeezing the life out of him and said "Gabrielle could you let go please?" I would prefer my ribs stay unbroken." and said girl jumped back looking embarrassed. Helping her up he found himself surrounded by the other Delacours.

" 'ello 'arry." Fleur said hugging him.

"Hello Fleur. Madame and Mousier Delacour." Harry greeted the rest of the family.

"What are you doing in a veela community Mr. Potter?" Mrs. Delacour asked curiously.

"The Potter family owns this house and I needed a place to stay." Harry replied gesturing to his house.

Nodding Mr. Delacour said "Then we will let you settle in but would you be willing to join us for dinner tonight?".

"I would be honored sir." Harry said with a smile as the two adult Delacours and Gabrielle walked to the house next door leaving Harry and Fleur.

"I'm glad that you're living her now 'arry." Fleur said before kissing him on the cheek and running back to her house. Harry felt his face where Fleur kissed him and grinned to himself, this was going to be a very good summer.

-That night-

-The Delacour House-

Harry held Fleur's seat out for her as Mr. Delacour did the same for his wife which earned him a smile from Fleur and a nod of respect from the Delacour patriarch. Once they were all seated Mr. Delacour turned to Harry and asked "So what led you to come here now?".

"Simple Mousier Delacour," Harry said "I came to escape for Dumbledore's influence after his betrayal and role in the deaths of my godfather as well as an old friend of mine. I am no longer his puppet nor will I follow his lead in this war. I am taking action into my own hands and have gotten free reign to hunt the Death Eaters and Voldemort along with anyone I recruit for and cannot be punished for what I do to them. So this summer I plan to do three things" enjoy a real vacation, train, and recruit for my team."

"Well you have one supporter already 'arry." Fleur said grabbing his hand firmly on the table.

This didn't go unnoticed by her parents and Mrs. Delacour raised an eyebrow and asked "Should we be prepared for a wedding?" which caused Fleur to let go of Harry's hand and blush furiously and was quickly followed by Harry while the other three Delacours laughed at their embarrassment .

"Don't worry my wife's just teasing." Mr. Delacour said smiling, when Harry breathed a sigh of relief he continued "Veela mate with their males they don't marry often." Which caused Harry to splutter and all four of the Delacours to laugh.

" 'arry tomorrow I will show you around the community and help you settle in. It will also give us some time to catch up." Fleur said happily, "And no Gabrielle you can't come." Fleur said to her little sister who had begun to open her mouth but closed rather sulkily.

"But how will you two get around?" Mrs. Delacour asked, "Fleur I know that as a veela you can the wings of your avian form but Harry can't do this and I am sure that you don't want to walk everywhere.".

"I have an enchanted motorbike." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Well that's settled then. Fleur you need to get to bed so that you can be well rested for tomorrow. Harry I would suggest the same for you as well." Mrs. Delacour said and ushered Harry out of the house once everyone had said their goodbyes.

-next morning-

Harry walked over to Fleur's house and knocked. The door was opened almost immediately by Fleur who grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the motorbike, "Gabrielle?" Harry asked looking at Fleur's expression.

"Oui, she won't stop talking about my 'date' with you as she calls it. By the way where did you get the motorbike? It doesn't seem like something that you would go out of your way to get." Fleur answered.

"It was my godfathers. He left me all his possessions as well as his title of Lord Black." Harry said his face showing some of his pain.

"Oh I'm sorry 'arry you must miss him." Fleur said embracing him and clearly upset about bringing up the subject.

"I do miss him but I won't let his death consume me because that's not what he would have wanted. Hell if he were alive right now he would be either laughing at me for living in a veela community and not shagging every veela in sight or begging me to let him move in, probably both." Harry laughed and saw Fleur smiling as well. When he was positioned onto the bike and Fleur was settled behind him Harry sped off reveling in the wind whipping past his face.

"I wish we could fly." he heard Fleur say, "We could talk to my friends up there and get to places faster.".

Smirking Harry said "Ask and you shall receive Fleur.".

"What do you…" she began but the rest was lost as Harry brought the motorbike into the air with it's flying feature, "Warn me next time 'arry!" Fleur hissed once they were stable.

"You enjoyed it admit it." Harry laughed loving how riding the bike felt.

A trio of veela that looked around Fleur's age flew over and one called out "Fleur is this your mate?".

"No he's an old friend who moved into the house next to mine." Fleur replied, "His ancestor married a veela but they both died and their house was left to Harry's family and as far as I know he is the only person without veela blood or a veela mate to have a house in the community.".

"You mean an unbounded male is living in the community?" a second asked with wide eyes that quickly started examining him.

The sound of a gong sounded throughout the area and Harry asked "What's going on?".

"It's a summoning, there is someone who has an audience with the veela Queen and everyone who lives in the community and is near enough to hear the summons is required to attend.". Once they landed and walked into the audience chamber Harry's blood began to boil, standing before the queen of the veela was the Death Eater Walden Macnair, the man who had been sent to execute Buckbeak and had been at the Department of Mysteries.

"Lord Voldemort demands the loyalty of the veela!" Macnair shouted, "If you will not fight beside the Death Eaters then you shall lie under us but either way you will serve.".

"You presume much and will receive nothing." the veela Queen snarled at the Death Eater, "But as is our law no veela that is not touched nor their mates may harm you as you leave.".

"Then I might just grab one of you pretty French whores to take with me if the others can't attack me." Macnair snarled.

That snapped it for Harry who stepped forward and pointed his wand at Macnair and shouted "Braceam Fractus!" and a grey-white streak of light hit Macnair in his right arm and a loud snap was heard followed by the man's scream.

"Potter!" he yelled seeing Harry.

"Braceam explodare." Harry continued pointing at the man's left arm before moving to his legs and saying "Braceam liquaris." on the right and "Braceam emendo." on the left. Pointing at his chest Harry said "Braceam metalis." and Macnair looked surprised when he didn't feel any new pain, hearing Harry chuckle he looked up at Harry in fear while Harry said "Metalis Electrum." and Macnair writhed until Harry ended the spell. Deciding to finish it Harry said his final spell, "Braceam pyras." And Macnair screamed as he burst into flames and was burnt away completely leaving a charred skeleton behind.

" 'arry what did you do?" Fleur asked still shaken form the use of power that he had just displayed.

"As I am not a veela or a veela mate then I was not restricted by the veela Queen's command to not attack unless attacked. U used the 'Bone Gauntlet' which I found in the Potter family Grimoire yesterday.". Pulling out some parchment Harry wrote a quick note and placed it on the skeleton after turning it into a portkey and washed it vanish.

"What was that 'arry?" Fleur asked more curious now than afraid.

"A message Fleur. Voldemort thinks he can win the war with fear so I will use his own weapon against him and make him the one who feels it's keen sting." Harry said in his coldest voice, he didn't notice but every veela and their mate including the Queen shivered at these words and their implications.

**For those who want to know the bone gauntlet is in order: a bone breaker, a bone exploder, a bone melter, a bone vanisher, a spell that turns bones to metal, a spell that charges metal with electricity, and a spell that ignites bones with a very hot flame**


	3. Potter Grimoire information

**Okay everybody I know in the last chapter that I just barely mentioned the Potter Family Grimoire so here is a better explanation. Okay I had Harry collect the Grimoire when he went back to Gringotts after the Ministry. Most of the spells are unique to the Potter family (AKA I made them) so they would be very useful to Harry.**

**Grimoire Spells**

**1. ****Braceam Fractus: a bone breaker (not unique to Potters)**

**2. Braceam Explodare: a bone exploder (not unique to Potters)**

**3. Braceam Liquaris: a bone melter (unique to Potters)**

**4. Braceam Emendo: a bone vanisher (unique to Potters) **

**5. Braceam Metalis: transfigures bones to extremely strong and light but highly conductive metal (unique to Potters)**

**6. Metalis Electrum: charges a metal with a large amount of electricity (unique to Potters)**

** Pyras: simulates a phoenixes burning in any living creature, a Phoenix burning is started by the bones igniting and burning the body, (unique to Potters).**

**These seven spells are the bone gauntlet and when a Potter uses them in this order they gain power with each one and with the seventh it is extremely powerful due to the innate magic of the number seven**

**8. Aurosus catena: "auric chain" turns a person's aura into a chain to hold down an enemy (unique to Potters)**

**9. Aurosus Flamine: "auric blast" releases a blast of auric energy in a ball that will knock your opponent back (unique to Potters)**

**10. Aurosus flageli: "auric whip" turns your aura into a whip of energy coming out of the tip of your wand that can stun an opponent (unique to Potters) **

**11. Aurosus hastam: "auric spear" creates a spear out of your auric energy that can slice through anything apart from an auric shield (unique to Potters)**

**12. Aurosus scutum: "auric shield" a shield made up of auric energy that can block auric attacks and most spells (unique to Potters)**

**13. Aurosus caveam: "auric cage" creates a cage of auric energy to contain your opponent (unique to Potters)**

**14. Aurosus fulgur: "auric lightning" creates a bolt of lightning out of your auric energy (unique to Potters)**

**15. Aurosus ignis: "auric fire" creates a stream of fire out of auric energy (unique to Potters)**

**These spells are made out of a person's battle aura and the color is the same as the persons aura**

**If anyone wants to use the spells I created or the "unique to Potters" spells then send me a private message**


End file.
